Talk:Diego Saves Baby Humpback Whale/@comment-2607:FEA8:4D20:56C:B088:479F:2205:7D6E-20180609033941
Michael Caruana as Hamilton Stephen Ouimette as Moose Colin Fox as James Belushi as Supporting Paul Shaffer as Dr Fright (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Hermes (Hercules) Paul Shaffer as Scarecrow (Tenderheart Wants to Play the Games Hopscotch),(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Bobby Driscoll),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Peter Pan (1953) Benedict Campbell as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Ben Wright),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (1961) Nanci Chambers as Sawyer Mom (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Heather Angel),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Ms. Darling (Peter Pan (1953) Katie Griffin as Sawyer (Care Bears No Bussiness to Like Snow Bussiness)(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Kathryn Beaumont),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Wendy (Peter Pan (1953) Stuart Stone as Pudge (Care Bears No Bussiness to Like Snow Bussiness)(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Paul Collins),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of John Darling (Peter Pan (1953) Sunny Besen Thrasher as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jon Walmsley),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Christopher Robin (Pooh) Edan Gross as Timothy Turner Derek (Dale Dad's) Groundling Marsh Animation | Comedy | Family | Musical - October 04,1993 - October 24,1997 Jean Smart as The Magic School Bus Albert Brooks as Uncle Alberto Marlin Perlstein Ellen DeGeneres as Dory Allison Janney as Austin Pendleton as Vicki Lewis as Elizabeth Perkins as Willem Dafoe as Franklin Susan Roman as Vanessa Marshall as Tracey Moore as Michael Rubin as Shrek (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mike Myers),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Shrek (2001) Whoopi Goldberg as Shrek (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mike Myers),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) Steve Burns as Himselves Raffi as Fred Burns (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Frank Siantra Bob West as Barney The Dinsoaur Dean Wendt as Barney The Dinsoaur Suzanne Pleshette as Auntie Juliana Michelle Horn as Niketa Calame as Jennifer Lien as Samuel E. Wright as Joseph Williams as Amanda Plummer as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Barbara Barrie as Marty Grabstein as Courage Nancy Travis as Nancy Travis as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Stevie Vallance (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Priscilla (The Pebble and the Penguin) Nancy Travis as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Stevie Vallance (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Chinstrap 2 (The Pebble and the Penguin) Nancy Travis as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Stevie Vallance (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak Miss Clavel (The New Adventures of Madeline (1995),(speaks with a an french accent) Beth Fowler as Blue's Granny Amy Stiller as Roxanne Anne Meara Stiller as Uberta Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max the (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Uncle Max (The Lion King 1½) Wallace Shawn as Uncle Rex the Tortosie (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Rex (Toy Story) James Earl Jones as Moo-Fasa The Prickly Pete Pants (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Mufasa (The Lion King) Bebe Neuwirth as Auntie Rosetta The Mice (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Sylvia Marpole (An Extremely Goofy Movie),(speaks with a an french accent) Colin Fox as Uncle Pamplemousse The Mice (vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Cleese),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess),(speaks with a an french accent) Eric Yohn as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) Jack Palance as Eustace Bagge Ash Perlman as Corduroy Bear Jansen Panettiere as Corduroy Bear (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Ash Perlman) Howard McGillin as Gordon (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) Bill Farmer as Buckaroo The Tap Dancing Horse (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Goofy (Disney) Mike Hagerty as Slinky Dog James Belushi as Henry the Bunny (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) Snicklefritz Chevy Chase as Charles Grodin as Robert Goulet as Frances McDonald as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Captain Chantal Dubois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted),(speaks with a an italian brookyln accent) Jackie Hoffman as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Water Cooler (Robots) Kathleen Freeman as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Old Woman (Shrek) Peter Falk as Bram Morrison as Sean McCann as Kay Hawtrey as Diane D'Aquila as Charles Ray as G.Clef Dora the Explorer Starring Calimi Ballard Hawkins as Mr Elbert The Turtle (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Matt Damon),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Dodger (Oliver and Company),(speaks with a an india accent) Taborah Johnson Goldberg as Galinetro The Lizard (3rd Second Episode - Louder (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allcye Beasley (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Binky Barnes (Arthur) Chris Rock as Alberto The Turtle Phil LaMarr as Alberto The Turtle Eddie Kaye Thomas as Prince Cofo (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Joseph Gordon-Levitt),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) (4th Happy Best Friends Day For Prince Cofo Surprise Party) Ben Stiller as Moases Manfred The Bear Vanessa Marshall Stiller as Ms Esmeralda The Turtle (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Moria Kelly),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Nala (The Lion King),(speaks with a an india accent) Aliana Lohan as Dora (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Abigail (The Care Bears Family) Hank Azaria as The Big Red Chicken (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mel Winkler),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Hugo (The Hunchback of the Notre Dame) Howard Morris as Mr Troll (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cedric The Entertainer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Maurice (Madagascar) Aron Tager as Uncle Troll John C. McGinley as Mr Troll (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cedric The Entertainer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Maurice (Madagascar) Jacob Kogan as Benny the Bull (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Horace (Timothy Goes To School) Ian Donovan Hyland as Tico (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Jonah Bobo as Jorge Marquez Scott Weinger as Timon Marquez Donald Burda as Tulio Marquez Meredith Scott Lynn as Ms Joey Camen as Pete The Marquez (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Laurene Fishburne) John C. McGinley as Joe Marquez (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Samuel.L.Jackson) Jack Palance as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) Cheech Marin as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Banzai (The Lion King) Miguel Ferrer as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Shan Yu (Mulan) Loren Lester as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Gringo (Thumbelina) Danny Glover as Senor Tuncan Roscoe-Lee-Browne as Robert Loggia as Billy Joel as Zoe Leader as Ernie Sabella as Rosalind Chao as Raymond Cruz as Carl Weintraub as James Hong as Lucille Bliss as Ms. Chao Li Fatima Ptacek as Ms Dorothy Monique Marquez (Daisy Sister's),(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Sarah Freeman),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of April Glover (Little Bill),(5th Fifth Season Episode Appearances - 502 - April Foods Day for El Juan King Bobo Steve Buscemi as Mr Randall Beasley The Rameses (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc),(5th Fifth Season Episode Appearances - Brian Henson as Allan Trautman as as Pedro Joshua Rush as Atticus Shaffer as Max Charles as Dusan Brown as Recurring Roles Ryan O'Donohue Prince Cofo of the Cloud Castle (from 2nd Star Catching Adventure: Give us Back our Star Pocket),(2nd Second BD Wong as Prince Derek Li of the Cloud Castle (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jackie Chan),(from 2nd Star Catching Adventure: Give us Back our Star Pocket), (2nd Second Ricky Schroder Knuckles The Joke (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Andrew Kishino),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Janja (The Lion Guard) Kevin Schon as Funny The Joke Dee Bradley Baker as Chuckles The Joke Vargus Mason as Cameron Ansell as Franklin (She's A Ninja Turtle as Kung Fu Bear Tara Strong as Sarah Judy Reyes Howard McGillin as Dora's Friends (She's A Viewer) Whoopi Goldberg as Dora's Friends (She's A Viewer) Andrea Martin as Dora's Friends (She's A Viewer) Jada Pinkett Smith as Val The Octopus Fred Applegate Gottfried Jr as Map (3rd Second Episode - Louder (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) Fred Applegate as Willie The Rabbit Coyote (3rd Second Episode - Louder (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Binky Barnes Fred Applegate as Grumpy Uncle Old Troll (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Tim Curry),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Squidward (speaks with a an french accent) Chris Gifford as Grumpy Old Troll Andrea Martin as Pirate Parrot Frank Welker as Big Red Chicken Gilbert Gottfried as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley) Susanne Blakeslee as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley) Howard McGillin as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley) Colin Fox as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Zazu (The Lion King) Jennifer Lopez Renée Elise Goldsberry ... performer: theme song Beau Black ... performer: theme song Christopher Willis Jeff Foxworthy as Reba McIntire as Patrick Swayze as Wanda Skyes as Go Diego Go Animation | Action | Comedy | Family | Musical - Mon,Oct 03,4005 - Friday, December 31,2010 Starring Calimi Ballard Hawkins as Mr Elbert The Turtle (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Matt Damon),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Dodger (Oliver and Company),(speaks with a an india accent) Phil LaMarr as Alberto The Turtle (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Chris Rock),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Marty (Madagascar),(speaks with a an jamaica spanish accent) Doug.E.Doug as Albert The Turtle (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Chris Rock),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Marty (Madagascar),(speaks with a an india accent) Eddie Kaye Thomas as Ian Donovan Hyland as Rescue Pack (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Horace (Timothy Goes To School) Supporting John C. McGinley as Mr Troll (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cedric The Entertainer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Maurice (Madagascar) Aron Tager as Mr Troll Steve Buscemi as Mr Randall Beasley The Rameses (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc),(2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 201 - Little Kinkajou Is in Beehive Trouble Fatima Ptacek as Ms Dorothy Monique Marquez (Daisy Sister's),(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Sarah Freeman),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of April Glover (Little Bill),(2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 201 - Little Kinkajou Is in Beehive Trouble Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa The Camel Armand Assante as King Nataniel The Camel Donovan Patton as Mr Beekeeper Ms Beekeeper Special Guests Star Paul Rodriguez as Leon Alex The Circus Lion (2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 215 - The Amazing Leon Alex The Circus Lion the Big Greatest Flop Jungle At The Big Top Jungle Circus Tent (at the Jungle Carnival Fair) Stefano Vitaly The Old Tiger Makunga Gia David Schwimmer as Jeff Bennett as Ringmaster Ralphie Roscoe-Lee-Browne as